


One Gentle Kiss

by Green



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is nothing more intimate sometimes than a gentle kiss to the forehead.</p></blockquote>





	One Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing more intimate sometimes than a gentle kiss to the forehead.


End file.
